1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the same for changing a display state of a scroll bar and displaying the scroll bar in the changed display state when a touch signal for moving an item to the scroll bar is received to easily indicate selection of an item and whether an item is selected without setting an additional region.
2. Related Art
As the functions of terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones and the like are diversified, the terminals are constructed in the form of a multimedia player having multiple functions of capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, moving image files and games and receiving broadcasting programs.
Terminals can be divided into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether users can personally carry the terminals.
To support and enhance functions of a terminal, it can be considered to improve a structural part and/or a software part of the terminal.
A variety of recent terminals including mobile terminals provide more complex and various functions.